glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizards and Hill Giants: Murdock report
So I met up with a whole new group for the first time, the leader decided to help the fishermen with the lizardfolk problem, so I just followed her lead. After a few hours of travelling we reached a ship wreck with a lizardman sitting on a box, Bobby and Jayne went to speak with him, once they got close, the lizardman called out to his friends with some chittering sound and two giant lizards came out of the sand, since we didn't want to fight Jayne and Bobby tried to negotiate with him, after some talking Jayne called out on some of his bullshit about there being extra Lizards waiting in the bushes, the talking went on for quite a bit so long story short we made a deal that we will provide them with fishing equipment in exchange for the possibility to fish in their sacred grounds and a promise that they will not attack our fishermen. Bobby got his nipples pinched by the lizardman as a sign of agreement, '"Don't ask me, it was weird".'' After making the deal we parted ways with the Lizardmen and went back to town to tell our employers about the deal, since we still had a lot of daylight we decided to take care of the Hill giants aswell, but we weren't stupid so we bought a bear trap and a giant fishing net just to have a better fighting chance, also we asked Grubnar if he knew anything about the Hill giants and well i don't exactly remember what he said i just know that the giants are stupid and they like to eat anything, but prefer food that is still warm, also if you insult the giants intelligence then you should be prepared to fight him to the death. After spending the night in town we left as soon as the sun was rising, once we got to the general area that the scouts told us about ''it was already getting dark, so' Jarion started making strange sounds and "Speaking" 'with a Squirrel and then later a Moose, for some reason Jarion made the Squirrel kiss the Moose, '"I don't know if Jarion is alright in the head, but that's his problem". I don't know how, but Jarion led us to the place where 2 Hill Giants were sleeping, Wuwei the genius decided to go and get comfy with the giants by walking right next to them and casting something on them, "Hexes" i believe it was.'' While Wuwei was doing that Immeral and Bobby set up a trap on a bit of land surrounded by a river, once the trap was set the Giants woke up and went for the fish that was near the trap. Once one of the giants set off the trap everyone in the group started firing off their spells it was like a fuckin festival with all these lights and fireworks, one of the giants even started to glow because of that. Sadly the giants didn't enjoy the show as much as i did, so one of them hauled a giant boulder on top of Wuwei, the sound of her bones crushing was intresting, but she managed to survive, the other giant threw another rock at Immeral and pinned him down aswell, I wasn't gonna wait for everyone to get burried under the rocks so i charged on of the giants and started wayling on his knees with my warhammer, he didn't seem amused by it so i got hit by a big bush '''Twice, '''i managed to survive that, because Jayne healed me up before i got hit the second time, while i was doing that i saw Bobby laying in the mud submerged in water, he managed to stay unseen throughout the whole fight and he just kept shooting his crossbow at the giants who didn't even notice him, we managed to kill one of the giants, '''Barely', but then the other giants intrest was peaked by Jarion that was shooting him with his bow from afar, i didn't really see what happened but i heard Jayne throw a rock into the river in order to distract the giant, while Bobby and Jarion were running around and shooting the second giant, i took the opportunity to cut of the first giants head just in case we needed to make a run for it and then i rushed over to the other side of the river to help Jarion, but once i got there, Bobby immediatly shot the giant in the head and after wobbling a few times the big guy fell down like a sack of shit.'' After cutting of the second giants head we removed the boulders from Immeral's and Wuewi's bodies and went home to get our payment. Before leaving i ofcourse had to get myself a souvenir from the giants which was a Toe from one of their foot.